


The Perfect Reality

by Sol_Morales707



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Akechi Goro Redemption, Boys Kissing, Coffee Dad Sakura Sojiro, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Getting Back Together, Light Angst, Living Together, M/M, Married Couple, Moving In Together, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Sakura Sojiro Adopts Persona 5 Protagonist, Surprise Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Morales707/pseuds/Sol_Morales707
Summary: The perfect reality does exist. It just needs time and faith.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	The Perfect Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I return with another Shuake thingy that might've gotten a tear outta me 🥺
> 
> Forreal this time: **beware spoilers!**
> 
> Enjoy 💜

It was done. The Phantom Thieves took down the pseudo reality Dr. Maruki forged for them. All the pieces were back to their original place and everyone returned to their original lives.

The leader of the Phantom Thieves was arrested and the case finally closed and filed. It takes some time, but his friends and close associates work together to prove his innocence. It pays off in the long run and Akira Kurusu is released.

Morgana lives and Maruki starts over as a taxi driver, guiding people to their destinations and lending an ear to whoever needs it. 

It was _almost_ perfect.

Except there’s one piece missing and it’s a pretty big one for the ex-phantom thief.

He doesn’t lose hope, though, exactly how he didn’t when Morgana disappeared. He goes back home with the cat in his bag, and every night, he holds the leather glove tightly against his chest. He doesn’t cry anymore, having shed all his tears many nights before, and his heart doesn’t waver. Instead, he _believes._

And waits.

* * *

A year and a half later, Akira finishes highschool and enrolls college in Tokyo, where his real home is. Sojiro and Futaba welcome him back into LeBlanc with open arms and tears and later celebrate his return with his friends. They eat and drink, share anecdotes and catch up to their latest shenanigans. Everyone is smiling and laughing like they used to in that same place.

“Feels like things really have gone back to normal, huh?” Says Ryuji, throwing an arm over Akira’s shoulders and slouching back on the chair.

“Yeah…,” Akira smiles, but his eyes lack focus, “It’s good to see everyone together after so long.”

“Is something on your mind, Akira?” Yusuke asks with his head tilted.

Morgana looks up at him, knowing full well the answer to that question.

“He’s just tired,” Morgana cuts in. It’s not exactly a lie either, “It’s been a long trip, after all.”

“That’s true,” Says Ann, “Be sure to get lots of rest tonight.”

“And eat plenty!” Adds Sumire with her mouth full of muffins.

“Hey, let’s try to hang out more after today,” Futaba suggests, “I missed hanging out with everyone like this, y’know.”

“I know. I feel the same,” Makoto agrees, “I’ll make arrangements in my schedule.”

“As will I,” Haru adds, “I’d like for you all to visit my cafe someday, after all.”

“Look at us,” Ryuji pipes up with a wide smile, “A bunch of misfits speaking like true adults.”

“Sorry to butt in, but adults or not, it’s getting pretty late,” Sojiro speaks out from behind the counter with a grin, “You don’t want to miss the train, right?”

“Oh crap, mom’ll kill me!” Ryuji jumps from his seat and makes a mad dash to the door, “Nice seein’ ya, dude!”

“I best make haste as well,” Yusuke smiles warmly, “I’m very delighted I got to see you again.”

“You too, Yusuke.”

“Let’s go then,” Says Makoto next, nodding at the other two girls, “Let’s meet up again soon.”

“Let’s.”

After everyone leaves, Akira climbs the stairs to his room and goes to sleep.

“Hey, Akira…?” Morgana mutters, coiled by his side.

“Yeah?”

“You’re… still thinking about him, aren’t you?”

Akira doesn’t reply, quietly staring at the ceiling.

“I don’t want to be that guy, but… it’s been a year now and I know you still keep that glove...”

Akira closes his eyes and rolls over.

“Night, Mona.”

* * *

Weeks later, Akira is getting ready to start college, buying notebooks, pencils, and everything he needs with whoever is free during the day while working with Sojiro at night.

“Hey, keep an eye on the shop,” Sojiro orders as he dons his hat, “I’m running low on supply.”

“Will do.”

Akira hears the doorbell once when Sojiro leaves.

Then a second time not long after.

“Back already?”

But when he turns around, it’s not Sojiro’s face he’s met with.

“I heard that you came back, but I had to see for myself,” Goro Akechi walks in with his typical strut and briefcase in one hand, “And I’ve been craving coffee for a while too.”

The plate Akira holds, dripping and covered in soap, falls to the floor and shatters.

Goro’s smile drops, “Oh, that’s… not good.”

 _“Akechi?”_ Morgana shouts from the stool he sits on, “How are you here!? We thought you died!”

“Ah, that’s a complicated story,” Goro scratches his cheek and gestures at the counter, “Can I have that cup of coffee first?”

The room stays quiet, however, with both boys staring at each other from the boundaries of the restaurant and Morgana looking between them. 

Unlike some years ago, the distance between them now is short and there is nothing keeping them apart anymore. Seeing as Akira’s legs stopped functioning, Goro tramps over first, looking worried and guilty.

“Akira?”

“You made it,” Akira’s voice shakes and his lips quiver, “I knew you’d come back, but…,” He smiles brightly as tears roll down his cheeks, “You sure took your time.”

“I’m—”

Before Goro can apologize, Akira latches to his uniform and pulls him in for a heartfelt embrace, burying his face in Goro’s shoulder. Tears melt into the fabric of the detective’s uniform as his body shudders. 

“You have no idea how much I…,” Akira sobs, “I thought you were _gone—”_

“Akira...”

“I wanted you to be here so bad you _actually_ came, but then you were gone again and I…,” Akira’s arms tighten, scared that the boy in his arms will disappear again if he lets go, “I still wanted to believe, but it was so hard. I cried and cried until I ran myself dry. Then I found your glove in my pocket, and even though it got a little easier, I still couldn’t stop thinking about you—”

The words stop spilling from his mouth when he feels Goro’s arms slowly worming around his body. The shaking stops too. Neither say a word for a minute or two, but it doesn’t get awkward or uncomfortable. Akira basks in Goro’s warmth and feels his body for a long time, telling himself that the ace detective is _alive_ until the tears cease.

“Sorry, I uh… got a little emotional there,” Akira scratches the back of his neck, looking everywhere _but_ Goro’s face, “I’ll brew your coffee and… clean this mess.”

Akira slides to the back of the counter and sweeps the shards from the floor before preparing the coffee. Goro sits on the stool in front him while Morgana leaps to the counter. They allow the detective to drink and savor his coffee in silence before bombarding him with questions.

“How is it?” Akira asks, catching the water in Goro’s eyes.

“It tastes better than I remember.” He says, looking straight at Akira as he does and the ex-phantom thief feels his cheeks on fire.

“I’m glad you’re okay, Akechi. You went through a lot too like all of us,” Says Morgana, “But how _did_ you survive?”

Goro takes the last sip of his coffee and crosses his arms over the counter, “I’m not certain myself, actually. I remember Shido’s cognitive me pulling the trigger, but when I woke up… I was at Station Square.”

Morgana’s eyes stretch out, “That’s just how it happened to me...”

“I heard a voice calling me,” His scarlet eyes find Akira’s again, “I couldn’t understand what it was saying, but it felt very familiar and it gave me the strength I needed to stand up and walk again. The voice believed in me, after all. I couldn’t let it down,” He smiles and Akira’s heart skips a beat, “I found my way back and then I was lying down at the station.”

“I remember hearing everyone’s voices too!” Morgana adds with his eyes sparkling, “Because everyone still remembered me, I came back!”

“Then it’s safe to bet I owe it all to this person,” Goro traces the brim of his empty cup with his finger, “I only wish I could thank them properly…”

Morgana looks from one boy to the other, “It was Akira, wasn’t it? Out of all of us, he’s the one you were the closest with,” The cat looks up at his friend with an apologetic look before returning his gaze to Goro, “He cried every night for you, you know? It was hard to see him like that, but there wasn’t much I could do…”

“Oh,” Goro looks even more sorry, “I’m—”

“Hey,” Akira cuts in, “That tip about the woman who proved my innocence… it was you, wasn’t it?”

Goro’s eyes widen, taken a bit by surprise before a smirk spreads out across his lips, “I might have done a little digging, yes. I had to return the favor somehow.”

“Then I say we’re even.”

Goro chuckles, “If that’s what you want…,” His eyes shift to Akira’s pocket before reuniting with his eyes, “About that glove… why don’t we have that rematch you promised?”

Akira couldn’t hold back the excited smile that possesses his lips, “I’m game. Where are we going?”

“The usual.”

“Kichijoji, huh,” Akira’s smile stretches, “Haven’t been there in a while.”

Goro tilts his head towards the door, “Shall we then?” 

“I gotta wait for Sojiro first. See you there?”

“Deal. I’ll reserve a table until then.”

After Goro leaves the restaurant, Akira couldn’t contain his joy and Morgana notices.

“You really missed him, didn’t you? You look different now,” The cat smiles. Or something close to it, “You’re happy.”

Akira blushes and busies himself by wiping the counter and mopping the floor, “Staring is rude, Mona.”

“You should tell him this time for sure. I mean, nothing’s stopping you guys now.”

Akira mulls it over when the doorbell rings again. Sojiro walks in, carrying two bags of groceries with him. Akira helps him put everything away.

“Oh? You made coffee?” He tastes it, “Mmm, it’s really good. Been a while since you’ve made like this. Did something happen?” Sojiro smirks, probably thinking he got lucky with a girl—or something along those lines.

“Yeah. Scored a date tonight,” Akira confesses, “I washed the dishes and cleaned the place up so…”

“Alright, alright,” Sojiro points at the door with his thumb over his shoulder, still smirking, “Go get him.”

Akira couldn’t hide his surprise. 

“What? I’m your guardian and you’ve been living here for two years. Of course I’d notice these things,” Sojiro winks, “Besides, I saw that detective on my way here. I’m pretty sure you two got something going on, even after everything that happened. He wouldn’t stop talking about you whenever he came here for “the finest cup of coffee”. Smart kid though,” He chortles, “After him then. You know what to do.”

“Thanks, Sojiro.”

Akira hurries upstairs and throws his long coat around him before bolting out of his room. He meets up with Goro and boards the train with him to Kichijoji and Penguin Sniper respectively. Akira insists on paying since he promised the rematch. 

“There’s a lot I want to talk about with you tonight, but for now,” Goro bends over the pool table and strikes first, “I’m giving this match everything I’ve got.”

“You took the words right out of my mouth.”

They play strong and serious, too focused to speak but still enjoying themselves and each other’s company, if the broad smiles on their faces were anything to go by. In the end, Akira wins and ties the score. 

“You’ve gotten better than last time,” Goro commends, “And before I knew it, you surpassed me.”

“It’s not like that,” Akira shakes his head, “It’s because you’re here now that I tried my hardest. After you… for the second time...,” Akira looks away and bites his lips, “I never came back here. It was difficult already, so I couldn’t…”

“Akira…”

“Besides, I never wanted to surpass you,” Akira looks back up and raises his fist, “I wanted to be your equal, a part of your team and you a part of mine.”

“I see,” Goro tries to keep his lips straight as they bump fists, “I used to claim things like this were worthless, but in truth… I was really jealous of you because of that. You had all those friends, teammates, people you trusted and who trusted you in return. They were things I lacked and wanted so bad I hurt you and your friends and made me blind,” A rosy hue spreads across his cheeks, “I had you, after all. Even when I hurt you, you still believed me. You still wanted to have someone like me in your life.”

“Stop it,” Akira feels hot under his collar, “You’re making me blush.”

Goro chuckles and looks at his wrist-clock, “Our time here is almost up. Care to join me for a drink at the jazz club? Nothing strong, though.”

“Yeah. The game’s got me a little thirsty.”

They walk to the club side by side under the starry sky. The cool breeze caresses Akira’s cheeks and he shivers. His breath comes out in a white cloud when he talks, “It’s pretty chilly tonight, huh,” He swerves a little closer to the detective. Their arms touch, “You’re warm. It makes me feel more confident you’re really here.”

“Were you still doubting it?”

“Honestly, I could be dreaming.”

“Hm.”

Without warning, Goro pinches Akira’s cheek.

“Ow, ow, ow!” Akira yelps but he’s smiling through the pang, “Okay, I get it!”

Goro laughs and side-steps even closer to the ex-thief, giving him more of his warmth as their arms fetter. Overwhelmed with glee, Akira drops his head on the detective’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you’re here,” He whispers, pulling the collar of his coat over half of his heated face, “I missed you.” He confesses lowly.

But Goro doesn’t miss it and mimics his gesture, “I… missed you too.”

They rejoice in each other’s warmth all the way to the jazz club, where the manager happily welcomes Goro and questions where he’d been last year. Goro offers a satisfying answer without giving too much information and insists on paying this time. They take the table closest to the singer on stage.

“Ah, this place hasn’t changed either. It’s as relaxing and comforting as it used to be,” Goro takes a swig of his drink, “And the drink too.”

“The owner of this place was really happy to see you,” Akira comments, watching the man attending customers before looking at his unofficial date, “He was pretty taken with you, wasn’t he?”

“Well, I _was_ a regular…,” Goro taps his glass and watches the ripples on his drink, lost in thought and struggling with words, “I suppose I owe him an apology too.”

“Hey, I was only kidding back at LeBlanc,” Akira tries to lift the mood, laughing nervously as he scratches his neck, “...partly.”

It works. Goro cracks a laugh, “Still, I’m sorry I made you wait so long. I had… a lot to take care of and…,” He sighs and takes a second swig from his glass, “I needed to get help.”

“Goro...”

“After I woke up, I went back to therapy where my mother and I used to go when things got too difficult for us,” Goro tightens his hold on the glass for a split second before loosening and exhaling quietly through his mouth, “I was surprised they recognized me. It had been so long I might as well have been a stranger. I told them there was someone important I wanted to see, but I couldn’t with the way I was at that moment and they agreed to help me,” He breaks away from the scarlet liquid to face Akira, “I had to get better before I saw that person.”

Akira smiles fondly, “Didn’t you stop to think that maybe this person wanted to help you get better too?”

Goro chortles, “No, I didn’t. But the psychologist told me the same thing. They said that getting help from friends is more effective and now I’m here. I’m nowhere near perfect, but…”

“Goro,” Akira places his hand over Goro’s on the table and squeezes, “I don’t think anyone is, but you can try to be your best. Besides,” Akira blushes profusely as he laces their fingers, “You’re perfect to me.”

The confession throws Goro off balance for a moment, but he doesn’t let go either, “Akira, there’s something else I need to tell you…”

“What is it?”

“You and I… we had a complicated relationship at first. I was consumed by my thirst for revenge, and on the run, I hurt you and your friends. Worse, I even killed you.”

“But you didn’t—”

“I _did._ You dropped dead in front of me. It doesn’t matter if you were a clone or not. I still did it and I tried to do it again after. I will never forget that and you shouldn’t either,” Goro drops his head and hides behind his long hair, “The truth is… someone like me doesn’t deserve second chances, much less from you, but I want to make it right if you allow me. It took some time, but I started over as a freelancer, like I always dreamed of, and now… I want us to start over too as proper rivals, friends, and…,” Goro lifts his head a little and Akira notices his face completely suffused in a hot pink, “... maybe more than that one day, if you’d like. What do you say?”

The singer’s soothing voice goes mute and Akira can only hear the drumming of his own heart as he invades the detective’s space to kiss his lips. He can vaguely hear whistling around their table, but Akira only focuses on Goro’s warm lips that slowly accept him.

“How’s that for an answer?” Akira whispers, a little dizzy from both the drink and the kiss.

Goro quirks one eyebrow and Akira mentally curses his attractiveness, “Were you expecting this, by any chance?” 

“I was planning to confess, actually, but you beat me to it.”

“Then it’s a score for me,” Goro winks and reaches out to wipe the foam from the corner of Akira’s lips, “Still, I’d love to hear what you had to say.”

“Honestly? I probably would have ended up improvising it, but I just wanted to tell you that… I love you,” With the confession out of his mouth, Akira feels light, “It’s true we had a rocky start, but that’s exactly why I wanted to get closer to you. Closer and closer until I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Tears cling to the corners of Goro’s eyes, “You’re truly something else…”

“So,” Akira strokes the upper part of Goro’s hand with his thumb, “When do we start?”

Goro lifts his glass and smiles genuinely, “Why not start now?”

* * *

Two years pass after that. 

“Hey, your friend’s are here!” Sojiro shouts from downstairs.

“Coming!”

“So… you’re really leaving, huh?” Morgana sighs from the bed. 

“Why the long face?” Akira walks over and pinches the cat’s cheek, “I’m not going far, you know, and I’ll still be working here.”

“True, though I did promise I’d be with you wherever you go and all...”

“Sorry, not this time,” Heat crawls up his neck and goes around his ears, “I, uh... don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything…”

“I get it, I get it! You don’t have to keep going!” Morgana yells and sighs afterward, “Anyways, I’m really happy about you guys.”

“Thanks. I’m pretty happy myself,” Akira looks down at his hand and focuses on the black ring around his fourth finger. The words _“I love you”_ are carved into the metal, “It’s like a dream come true.”

“Don’t forget about us, okay?”

“Never,” Akira beckons the cat to his shoulder, “Come on. Everyone’s waiting.”

In effect, their friends gather around a table and cheer loudly when he comes down. 

“Here’s the man of the hour!” Ryuji hollers and claps loudly, “Who would’ve guessed _you’d_ end up gettin’ ma—”

“Look who’s talking!” Ann elbows the blonde’s stomach and smiles at Akira sweetly while Ryuji doubles over with his arms around his waist, “I’m so happy for you guys!”

“You’ll invite us to the wedding, won’t you?” Makoto asks.

“Yeah. It’ll be just us and Sojiro.”

“I honestly can’t wait,” Yusuke admits, “You both look beautiful together. Please allow me to paint you.”

Akira blushes and chuckles, “Permission granted. I don’t think he’d mind either.”

“How are the preparations going?” Haru asks with her warmest smile, “If you need any help, be sure to let me know.”

“Thanks, Haru.”

“Do you guys have any ideas on where it’ll be?” Sumire inquires from the counter, with several clean plates of curry under her chin.

“You’re in it right now,” Akira replies, “He loves it here.”

“For real?!” Ryuji gapes, “Can’t you guys choose someplace be—”

“Aw, that’s so sweet!” Ann comments with Ryuji in a headlock.

“Yeah, I was a bit surprised when he told me, but I’m kinda honored too,” Says Sojiro behind the counter, serving Sumire another plate of curry, “I need to start preparations soon. You guys are helping, though.”

“Aw, going soft now, Sojiro?” Futaba snickers. 

“H—hey, you can’t talk with your mouth!”

“Why’re you lecturing _me_ and not _her?!”_ Futaba argues while pointing at Sumire, who smiles kindly.

“Hey sooooo, where’s your future husband now?” Ryuji asks while massaging his neck and glaring at the other blonde in the room.

“Work. He’s been really busy,” Akira checks his phone, “Or not. He’s coming over right now.”

“Perfect! I can start painting now!”

“Wait, don’t tell me you brought your things again…”

Morgana laughs from Akira’s shoulder as he watches their friends bickering and laughing.

“It doesn’t matter how much time passes, they’ll never change.”

Akira makes a sound of agreement and right after, the bell of the door rings and Goro walks in.

“Oh, everyone’s here already,” He smiles apologetically and waves his hand, “Sorry I’m—”

Cheers and claps interrupt him as everyone crowds around him to congratulate him and give him friendly pats on his back. The gesture catches him off-guard, but Akira spies the pleased expression on his charming face.

“Sorry about that. They’re kinda excited.” Akira fixes his boyfriend’s hair and kisses the crown of his head when he approaches.

Goro laughs heartily, “Trust me, you don’t have to tell me.” 

Everyone enjoys the rest of the evening together. They dine on Sojiro’s cooking, with Akira and Futaba’s help, and drink his famous coffee while they catch up to the latest shenanigans and share stories, laughing and teasing each other amicably. At one point, Goro’s phone rings and he steps outside to answer it. When he gets back inside, Akira gawks at the merry look on his future husband’s face; the face everyone makes after hearing very good news. Everyone stops whatever they were doing to listen in. 

“The landlord called. She said the place is ready.”

“Oh my God, you totally _have_ to send pics through the chat, please!” Ann begs.

“Ohhhh, are you guys gonna…?” Ryuji wriggles his eyebrows while making vulgar gestures with his hands.

“Ryuji!” Ann shouts and smacks the blonde’s hands apart, “Have some shame, will you!?”

“OWWW! Jesus, woman! Why is it always me!?”

Goro chortles as he watches them arguing again. 

“Shall we then? We can stay here for a bit longer if you want.”

“Let’s go,” Akira takes Goro’s hand and their rings clink as they walk to the door, “Sorry, Yusuke. The painting’s gotta wait.”

“No worries. I forgot most of my brushes anyways.”

“Good ‘ol Inari.” Futaba teases.

“We’ll be waiting for the pics!” Haru reminds.

“Don’t forget to use—” Ryuji says but Ann punches him again.

“Good luck, guys!” She says loudly.

“Take care of each other, okay?” Says Makoto next. 

“Yeah. And don’t be strangers, y’hear?” Sojiro adds.

“Loud and clear.” Goro replies before they walk outside together, hand in hand.

Goro calls a taxi that drives them to their new apartment; nothing grand or exuberant, but perfect for them. It has everything they need. A kitchen, a bathroom, a bedroom with one double bed, a study for Goro, and lastly, a balcony with a breathtaking view of the sunset.

“I can’t believe we’re here… after everything we’ve been through.” Goro sighs, arms crossed over the railing and eyes cast on the warm colors of the setting sun.

“Yeah,” Akira sneaks to the detective’s side and steals his hand, “This is the life.”

“Shouldn’t you leave that for when we find something bigger than this?”

“No,” Akira cranes his neck to kiss Goro’s lips, “Because you’re here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after watching a data-mined, unused scene that literally made my entire life. For anyone who needs their life restored, click [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OZ2QIwZqosQ), my child. You're welcome.


End file.
